


Under the Willow Tree

by K00K13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00K13/pseuds/K00K13
Summary: My eyes shot open and my hands scrambled to push my body into a sitting position. The room was bright. A large window occupied the wall to my right and a single flower pot stood in the morning light. I felt around me, my hands passing the cold white sheets that covered my body.“What's going on?” the question escapes my lips into the silent void.





	1. •° Prologue °•

The lillies danced across the glimmering lake as the moonlight streamed through the leaves of the weeping willow trees. My heart beat rapidly and my eyes forced themselves shut. The chilled water rushed in, stealing my breath. At that moment, I let go.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow fell silently from the skies, blanketing the earth in it's cold white sheet. The earth accepted it with open arms and not long after went to sleep. 

I asked the earth: “Oh my dear, why do you stay silent and endure?”

The earth replied: “My children are gone and won't wake till spring, 

I can only wait and see what it'll bring.”

“Aren't you afraid dear earth, that they might never wake?”  
“No dear child, I have known them since they were but seeds in the ground. I believe and I have no doubt. They shall not be abandoned.”

At that moment I fell silent. My head felt light and my vision blurred.

“Aya!”

My eyes shot open and my hands scrambled to push my body into a sitting position. The room was bright. A large window occupied the wall to my right and a single flower pot stood in the morning light. I felt around me, my hands passing the cold white sheets that covered my body. Nothing… no. There was something. Something hard. My hand trailed from my arm to the sack filled with the clear life-giving substance. 

“What am I doing here?” my mind wondered. My heart started to race, my breaths were taken in panic. 

“Why am I here?” my mind searched through endless possibilities. 

Suddenly, a door opened to my left. A lady in blue calmly walked in, holding a clipboard under her arm. She smiled and put down a tray of food in front of me. I looked up at her, my eyes begging for answers. She just looked down at the tray and then back at me. I picked up the spoon and dipped it into the orange liquid. Steam rose from the spoon and I gently blew on it, causing it to curl and slowly disappear. 

The orange liquid entered my mouth and the taste of tomatoes and butter spread all over my tongue. I ate as much as I could. Though I was weak and tired, I didn't want to eat. I wanted answers, something that would calm my nerves. I put the spoon down in the white plastic bowl and my eyes fixated on the woman in front of me. She still had her smile but her eyes saw through me.

“Where am I?” My voice shook slightly. I was trying to hold back the wave of emotions that I felt. I didn't want this person to see me at my weakest point.

“You're in a hospital” she said, closing her eyes for a moment. “Don’t worry, you won’t stay here long”.  
“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“Well..” she hesitated for a moment but continued despite whatever thought had momentarily stopped her. 

“Dr. Rockford said that you will be dispatched in a week. Don’t worry, your aunt and uncle will be picking you up.”  
I stared at her blankly. 

The words that came out of her mouth had no meaning to me, no spark of recollection, no wave of relief or happiness. Just… emptiness.

“Oh! I've said too much already.” she said taking the tray and heading straight towards the door. She escaped before I could ask any more questions. I sigh as I let my head fall onto the pillow with a small thump. 

“What's going on?” the question escapes my lips into the silent void.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by without incident. I woke at noon and was met with the same nurse with the same tray of soup. It was routine by now. I had given up on answers long ago, this nurse wasn't letting anything slip. 

A few days before I was dispatched, I was given a sheet of paper by her. “Doctor's orders.” she said in a quiet tone. On closer examination it seemed to be a questionnaire but the name and date of birth boxes were already filled out. 

“..Rose..Everton...?” The name felt familiar on my lips but there was a tang of discomfort. “Rose…” I repeat it over and over again in my head. It was the one thing that I could hold onto. A shard of a previous self. 

My eyes wander down to the date printed at the bottom.   
“January 1st” I read it aloud. 

How long have I been unconscious? A few days? Weeks? Months? Frustration builds up inside me. I still have no clue what happened prior to the moment I woke up and I'm not any closer. 

I am suddenly nudged away from my thoughts by something poking my shoulder. I turn my head and see that the nurse was handing me a pen. I take it from her cold hands and turn my attention back to the paper. These questions are pretty simple, it won't take long to finish this thing though I did question some of the things being asked.

The black ink trailed behind the tip, seeping into the thin white paper. My hand moved almost automatically, like a machine, as if it wasn't my own. As soon as I lifted the pen off the paper, she snatched it, nearly tearing it with her strength. She slammed the door behind her before I had the chance to give her the pen. Well, it's her loss. I put it by my bed on the table and focus my eyes on the ceiling.

I don't want to think of anything right now. I'm tired of thinking about my situation, it just adds on to my frustration. I hate being so lost. So alone. I just want to break free from this place. My mind starts to wander and leads me to the corner of the room. 

Were those cracks always there? I lift myself up, my legs dangling from the sides of the bed. It seems to be getting bigger… it can't be, right? I feel the ground beneath my feet as I walk towards the widening crack. I reach out to touch it and my fingers are met with a clear cool liquid. 

Water. 

I look up at the drops falling towards the floor. My body reacts before my mind could process what was happening. I dash towards the door and grab the handle. My worst thoughts were confirmed. It was locked. 

My hands clumsily tried to undo the lock as the volume of water grew. I started screaming for help but no one came. The water was closing in, engulfing me whole. I fought with all my strength but my limbs were weak. It slowly drained me of all my strength. My determination was faltering. My skin grew cold and my fingers numb. 

In the end, I lost.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind filled my ears. Almost like a symphony, it played on for me. The cool breeze brushed across my arms, sending a tingling sensation up my spine. I let out a sigh and turn my head, smiling at my companion. Her lips were in the shape of a grin and her eyes were like two dew drops. My lips part and my voice echoes back at me.

“Don't you ever miss being a kid?”

She keeps silent for a few minutes, deep in her thoughts.

“Sometimes…”

I raise an eyebrow and smirk playfully. 

“Only sometimes?”

“Yes, only sometimes. I mean I did pretty stupid stuff back then that I don't really want to remember. Plus now that I'm older I'm way more smarter.”

“Really? Way more smarter?”

“Oh shut up! That was one slip up.”

She nudges me as we both laugh. As it dies down, we are both staring at the sunset before us. A blend of orange and red bleeds across the sky. 

“Hey”

Her voice catches my attention.

“What would you do if I ever disappeared?”

It was firm. The sound of rustling of leaves seemed to quiet down... No… it was almost as if it was muffled. The chirping stopped. A deafening silence fell upon me.  
I turn and face her. She had such a serious expression on her face. 

I didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

A stinging pain awakens me. As if the insides of my brain were expanding and pushing against my skull. My eyelids flutter open but my eyes fail to distinguish where I am. My ears pick up a mumbling noise. It slowly becomes clearer and louder as I focus on reality.

“She is stable. She can even be dispatched today if you wish.”

“But are you sure? She doesn't seem-”

“Don't worry. Everything is under control, Mrs.Gonzales.”

“Under control? She was on the floor when I got here! You call that under control!”

I flinch at the volume of her voice. My ears were not used to the sudden change. I was surrounded by the silence and whispers of this hospital for too long.

“Madame, I think that we should keep our voices low. The patient is still in a disoriented state.”

I realize that my body has slowly put itself up. My eyes have finally adjusted and I stare at the two figures standing next to my bed.

A tan woman stood close to the edge. Her blonde wavy hair was done in uneven bob and her face was speckled with freckles. She wore a grey turtleneck sweater and casual jeans which suited her figure. She looked very worried but not hysterically so. 

Next to her stood a man in a white doctor’s coat with the name Dr.Rockford sewn on it. Ah, so he was the doctor in charge of me. He had slicked back hazelnut hair and piercing green eyes. He seemed to be less worried and more relieved that the woman had stopped bothering him.

“Rose?”

I looked back at the woman. She had said my name so hesitantly, as if calling a frightened deer. She was at the brink of tears and her hands covered her mouth as if she was trying to hold herself back. I tried to look happy and relieved but I just couldn't bring myself to. I didn't know this woman. I don't have any personal attachments to her. I am not her ‘Rose’...

She bent forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around me. For a moment I just sit there with my arms sitting numbly at my sides. I was hesitant to return the hug, what if I make a mistake? What if she gets upset? What if she finds out that I'm not the ‘real Rose’ ... but I didn't want to take away this moment from her. She must have been really close to her. Her mother perhaps. I slowly wrap my arms around her and weakly return the hug, snuggling into her shoulder. The smell of jasmine and pine fills my nose and I close my eyes. It was strangely comforting being in her arms. Almost as if all my troubles could just fly away. She pulls away from me and smiles. Her eyes were still wet with tears and her makeup was a bit smudged.

“Welcome back darling.”

Her voice cracks at the end of the sentence. I stare into her hazel eyes, a reflection of my own, and smile back. Even though I can't remember her, I think that I can grow to love her.


	6. Chapter 6

The speckles of gold in her eyes. The chocolate brown of her skin. The smell of vanilla that always seemed to linger in her hair. 

It was intoxicating. 

She was like a drug that kept me coming back for more. It hurts but I can't let go. I’ll be left numb, unfeeling, a husk of my former self. She suffocates me, shoving her emotions down my throat. A parasite growing inside of my heart, feeding off of my insecurities. 

Many call her disgusting but to me she is a flower in bloom amidst the icy cold winter. A certain melancholic beauty hangs over her, drawing me closer in. I lock her deep inside, within my very being. Keeping her close to me, I long for her.  
She is my little secret that no one must know.

I finish off the line with a soft sigh and look down at the journal on my lap as I tap my pencil on the thin yellow papers. I was never really good at expressing myself through words. They just didn't give justice to what I was feeling. For me, actions just seemed to speak louder… If only I used that mindset with her.

I let out an annoyed grumble and slam the journal shut. I don't like being left with these thoughts for long periods of time. I thought that I moved on. That I left her behind. She is no longer one of my concerns. Just stop thinking about her. Simple. 

See it isn't that hard. I mean look at that gorgeous view. Clear blue skies above an endless field of gold with a few trees dotting the landscape. An abundance of wildlife seemed to spring out of every corner. Giraffes, rhinos, lions and even a few cheeky monkeys. Now this is what I came here for. Just the wilderness and me. Nothing in between.

I close my eyes and take it all in. Soaking in the sun and the humid heat it offered. How I missed this feeling. The feeling of being free from everything. Unchained to anything or anyone. Especially her…

A tap on my shoulder drags me out of my stupor.

“Uh, Sir? We have arrived at the camping spot.”

I turn to look at my guide who finally decided to speak up and smile. He was a young man in his early twenties. I forcibly dragged him out of his snowy little village to accompany me on this expedition. I don't think he appreciated that very much but there is no way that staying in one place for that long is healthy. He has to go out and see the world! Indulge in the new landscapes! The new smells! The new sights! 

Honestly I'm doing this guy a huge favour by bringing him along. This will be an experience of a lifetime.

“What did I say before we left Kai. Call me Rey! We're buddies aren't we?” I say, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. Kai frowns slightly and pulls away. 

“I don't want to sound rude but we just met a few days ago. I don't think that is how friendships work.”

I laugh loudly at his remark.

“You always have a good sense of humour.”

I pat his back and step out of the jeep. I take in the view; the drying river bend, the few shrubs and trees and my small group of fellow explorers. This expedition was going to be special. 

I could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive back was mostly quiet, though she would stop and ask me if I needed anything from time to time. I guess she didn't want to overwhelm me with questions and I appreciate that. I mean, it's not like I could answer them anyway.

My eyes gazed lazily out of the window, watching the buildings and trees pass by in a blur. We have left the city from what I could tell. Wherever we are going, it probably isn't more inland. I grimace at the thought of being near the coast. The ocean. Water.

I let my eyes drift from the window to the driver's seat. I observe my ‘Aunt Mal’ as she called herself. She seems to be more relaxed now that we're farther from the hospital. Honestly, I am too. It was rather suffocating staying in the same room with nothing to do but eat and sleep. Now that I think about it, shouldn't there have been more patients or nurses buzzing around? The “hospital” seemed so empty. Even if it was my first time in one, from what I have been told, something seemed off… 

“Hey! Ro! Ro to earth! You hear me?”

I snap out of my thoughts as a hand waves over my face.

“Uh, yes?” I ask timidly. Has she noticed something? 

“I asked you if you wanted any chips? You know, while we're still here.” she says concerningly. 

I look around and notice that we have stopped at a gas station. Aunt Mal had her door open and her wallet in her hand, waiting for my response. 

“Yeah sure…” I say after some time.

She smiles at me. It wasn't a big happy smile but a small reassuring one. I smile back, though not as confidently. She puts her hand over mine and looks me in the eye.

“I can't tell you how much I've missed you while you were at the hospital. I know it's weird and that it's going to be hard readjusting and everything. Like it's all going so fast but ... trust me. Like old times, remember? I promised.”

She says, letting go of my hand. She gets out of the car and closes the door, locking it in the process.

I still feel the heat from where she put her hand. She's a very caring person. Better than what I deserve. I wonder if she would still treat me the same if she knew…

I lean on the door and look around. The gas station we stopped at was rather small but decent. A few people stood around smoking, old men mostly. I could almost smell the smoke as it left the tips of their cigarettes and dissipated into the air. I scrunched up my nose slightly and frowned. Did she smoke in her past time? I wouldn't like to suddenly find out I have lung cancer or something.

I was tempted to roll up the window but currently it was the only thing providing me with “fresh” air. As much as I hate the thoughts of getting lung cancer, I want to, at the very least, be alive to be diagnosed.  
Besides slowly suffocating in a car is pretty painful. Actually, suffocating in general is painful. The feeling of helplessness as you try to gasp for air. Your lungs burning, begging you to let them breathe. But you can't. No matter how much you try.

I look over to the small shop that my aunt entered. It seemed to double as a cafe. My mouth watered at the thought of a big cup of creamy hot chocolate with caramel and whipped cream. Maybe even a few mini marshmallows…

I should've asked to go with her or something. Even if the cafe only sold regular old hot chocolate. Any warm drink would be appreciated. My thin white blouse and blue sweater didn't do much to keep me warm and my body could only take so much cold. 

I unconsciously wrap my arms around myself in a weak attempt to warm myself up. If only I could find a jacket or a blanket. Anything really. As long as I can shield myself from this cold. I honestly don't know how Aunt Mal didn't freeze her butt off, being only in her sweater and jeans. Must be Northerner thing.

Speaking of the devil, here she comes. She's holding a small plastic bag and a cup holder with… TWO CUPS. Bless this woman. She must be a saint.

I perk up and straighten my sitting posture expectantly as she open the door and sits in her seat. 

“I thought you might like something to warm yourself up. It's your favorite!” she says, smiling as she gives me one of the cups.

I take the warm cup in my hands and inhale the sweet aroma of caramel and coffee and close my eyes, indulging in it. I take a small hesitant sip and the coffee stings my tongue. But the flavor seeps through the pain and leaves me wanting more. I smile to myself. It wasn't hot chocolate but it was definitely just as good. She had pretty good tastes.

I look through the small plastic bag and take out a medium sized bag of mega spicy cheese cheetos. Interesting. I didn't even know they sold these around here. Well not like I was here before, but there's this weird feeling. As if I was here but I wasn't. She was here. It was her place.

I open the bag and grab one of the intensely red chips, popping the whole thing into my mouth.

My eyes widen and my mouth opens as my tongue hangs loosely begging release from the immense pain that surges through it. I attempt to relieve the pain by fanning my mouth with one hand while simultaneously trying to take hot sips of my coffee. It wasn't the brightest idea but it did stop the burning sensation. 

After that small episode I can confidently say that I have managed to get burns in every corner of my mouth. 

Despite the discomfort the chip caused me, I attempted to get through the rest of the bag but with smaller safer bites this time. I don't know what kind of person Rose was but I wasn't going to waste a perfectly good bag of chips.

I glance out of the window and was met again by the blurry shapes passing. It was quiet. Nothing could be heard but the low hum of the engine and the deep breaths that escaped my lips. The silence that once seemed so cold wrapped me in a warm embrace. For the first time since I woke up, I was happy.


End file.
